Meeting The Dark
by TestyRATCHET13
Summary: What happens when you have been chosen by the force to see and learn what the future holds? Ahsoka Tano will figure it out, but when she sees what she's meant to, will she stand strong, or will she Meet The Dark. (I'm horrible at summaries, don't hate me too much)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello there readers, this is my first real fanfiction, I ask that you be gentle for like me it is fragile and has feelings. Enjoy. And drown me with reviews, so I know what I'm doing wrong and right.**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and or Disney, I wish I owned but I don't, once more say it with me, I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

Meeting the Dark

"But master", Ahsoka whined, she and Anakin had just returned to the temple after long mission on Felucia and all she wanted to do was find Bariss and have some much needed girl time. But her master had different plans, "don't but master me snips, you haven't practiced meditation in over a month, it's time to get back to it", he said leading the way to the gardens. Ahsoka just rolled her eyes and shot back, "and when was the last time you say down and meditated for hours on end master, hmmm?" Anakin glanced down at her and replied, "that's none of your business my young padawan, remember I am the master here, my need to meditate isn't as great as yours", he said with faked arrogance. Ahsoka only sighed, 'well maybe I can take a nap while "Meditate". Anakin had sensed her thoughts right then and decided to put a damper on that plan, "and no napping snips, I'll be watching you this time."

Ahsoka groaned at this but knowing that there was no way around it she accepted defeat, this time. "Yes master, of course master." She said with feigned sarcasm. After a minute more of walking the pair had arrived at the gardens, Ahsoka wouldn't admit it but she always loved coming to the gardens, she didn't know what it was but she always felt like at home when she was here. She took no time finding her favorite spot, a small corner in the back that consisted mainly of tall grass that was always in the sunlight, it reminded her of the grasslands on her home world of Shili. She found the tallest and thickest part of the grass and sat down crossing her legs.

Anakin decided he'd rather sit on the edge of the grass than submerge himself in the grass. "Alright Ahsoka, calm yourself, feel the force flow through, breathe the force, lose yourself in the force, you are one with the force." Ahsoka had the feeling that he was saying that more to himself than to her. But she did so regardless. It was slow going at first, meditation had never been her strong suit, slowly but surely though she felt herself merging with the force.

The peace that washed over her was beyond soothing, but she started losing her grip so began reciting the code to herself to maintain her connection.

"There is no emotion, there is peace."

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."

With each sentence she felt herself slowly merging with the force, she felt her awareness spreading out over the temple and even further, she had never gone this far before.

"There is no passion, there is serenity."

Now she felt Galactic City all around herself, she could see the bright lights of life and the force in the city and the temple. She could see the beacons of light that shone throughout the temple; the council chambers were alight like a star. But she cast her gaze on her master and saw the most blinding light she had ever seen, he was a beacon of the force that shone like a thousand stars. 'By the force.' She thought to herself, 'Hmm, how much further can I go.' She wondered.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony."

She felt her master's strength through the force, it was like a tidal wave of power. She unconsciously attached to it, letting flow into her, expanding her reach of the force tenfold.

"There is no death, there is the force."

And all at once like diving head first into a pool she felt herself fully fall into the embrace of the force. She felt her consciousness seep into every corner of the planet; she felt all of them, every living being on Corusant. It was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced. But then she felt herself slip further and further into the living force, her expanding further than she wanted, she started feeling pain, and sadness, she felt the turmoil of war across dozens of worlds. It brought tears to her eyes to feel all that pain, she tried to withdraw but it was like the force wanted her to see this, it had its grip on her and it wasn't letting go until she had seen what it wanted her to.

She felt her master shake her, she wanted to scream out to him to pull her back but the force would not let go and she was too deep. She felt herself being pulled through the inner core and all the way out to the outer rim. Now she felt not only her master trying to bring her out of her meditative stupor, but also several others, she sensed the old but blinding light of master Yoda reaching towards her, attempting to pull her back. But the chains of the force had her tightly bound. She soon felt herself being thrown out past the outer rim and into the reaches of dark space, she could only wonder why the force would bring her out this far. She felt nothing, it was absolute darkness. It was cold and empty and Ahsoka felt more alone in this moment than she ever had in her life. She was stuck, she couldn't move through the force, she was completely cemented where she was and it was driving her crazy. 'Arrgh, there's nothing out... Wait, what was that.' She directed her attention the disturbance, it was so small at first, like a drop of rain on the surface of a pond. Ripples so tiny; that if it wasn't the pure nothingness. She probably wouldn't have ever noticed it. But then it started to grow, and grow and grow.

She focused on the growing disturbance and all she felt was anger and hatred and fear and a dark power greater than anything she had ever felt. This power dwarfed anything she could imagine, it was so immense she being crushed by it. The darkness, it reached for her, it lunged at her, she was ripped from the force like it was never even holding her. She was beyond afraid, she felt herself scream in horror. The darkness laughed at her, 'it... Did it just laugh?' She thought in barely contained horror, 'how can something this evil be able to laugh?' A tendril of that horrible darkness forced its way into her mind and spoke to her, "hmmm, what have we here? A child? No; no there is something more, something powerful. I feel the force in you, and I feeeel the conflict that fuels you. Drives you. But how does one so young come so Far?" Ahsoka released a shudder upon hearing this cold malice filled voice. "Hehe, are you afraid little one?" It asked in asked in an amused voice. The voice was a man's voice, but it was twisted and deep and dark and even older than master Yoda's. She mustered her courage and tried to fight back the fear, "I am not afraid of you, whatever You are." The voice laughed louder this time, the power in it resonating throughout Ahsoka's very being.

"So brave you are little one, to come here and have the courage, or perhaps it is ignorance, to both disturb and lie to me. Do you even know what I am little girl?" Ahsoka was frightened by the voices raw power and darkness, but she was more annoyed by the voice calling her a little girl, so she did the stupidest thing she could do in a situation like this, she insulted the voice back. "I don't care who or what you are, I am a Jedi, I don't know fear or the dark, so you can stop "trying" to scare me." The most maniacal laugh imaginable emanated from him, it shook Ahsoka like thunder. "Your feisty, I like that and you have so much potential for power, and I feel the darkness in you, it's almost tangible, there's so much of it. Hidden within you, it builds you, it supports you; it forges Anger, and Hate, and Fear." His words flooded Ahsoka's mind, filling her with a sort of dizziness. She felt him plunge deeper into her mind, rummaging through until he found something.

"Ah yes, there it is, The want, the need, you want power don't you, you want to feel known and appreciated for your strength. I could give you that, I can give you much little one. It is only through passion and power that you can achieve what you want, what you Need."

Ahsoka felt something worm its way through her mind from the darkest corners of her heart. She did feel want power, she did need power. She needed it like she needed air to breathe, the words that the voice spoke awoke something deep within her. It was as if he had dragged her darkest desires from the dark abyss of her heart.

He spoke again in a subtle and almost seducing tone, "Ahsoka the Invincible, Immortal Conqueror of All. To be remembered and worshiped by all for all of time, this is what I can give to you and more. But it is only through me that you can become The Ultimate Power; The Greatest Strength; The Unstoppable Weapon. Your name would be whispered and entire armies will turn and flee in fear. Join me, join the dark, join the part of you that begs for what I've said and offered you."

She liked the sound of that, she could finally show her master just how great she was, 'wait, no what am I thinking I'm a Jedi, I shouldn't be having these thoughts.' She pushed away the thoughts and tried to steel herself from the seductions, "No!" she yelled out, "You won't corrupt me, I know what you are, you're Sith aren't you? I am a Jedi, so you'll just have to try harder than that you Sith trash." The voice suddenly grew angry, "So you would spit my offer of power in my face? I am something far greater than anything you can imagine little one, I am Sith, but I am the single greatest Sith Lord to have ever existed, I have defeated the greatest enemy of all, mortality. AND YOU DARE TO REFUSE MY OFFER?! You have so much faith in your Jedi ways, in the Jedi themselves. I will show you the error of your ways. I will defeat your pitiful Jedi, I will crush them under my boot as I would an insect. When I come there will be unimaginable death in your galaxy, I will bring a war the likes of which have never been seen. I will lead an extermination of your Republic, and I will forge a Holocaust for your Jedi. I AM DEATH AND PAIN AND YOU WILL ALL KNOW MY POWER!"

The fear that Ahsoka felt in that one moment was enough to steal her very breath away. She begged the force to release her from this hell, but all she was given was a vision of a fleet, a massive fleet with hundreds of thousands of ships, of worlds burning, of men and women and children screaming out in agony. And there stood a single man standing in the fires, a man wearing nothing but black, he wore mask with three yellow lines across it and in his hand a lightsaber colored pure gold. She felt tears run down her face as she saw her home, The Temple, burning. She saw Corusant fall in on itself, her home world of Shili being turned to rubble. And it was the sight of her Master crying that finally sent her into sobs of terror.

"Tell them," he spoke in a quiet and vicious voice, "Tell them their deaths are coming and that my wait is ending. I will tear your galaxy apart and all you know will be destroyed. But not before I make you mine. You will know my strength and you will fall to me and become my apprentice, and it will be you who leads the marches upon those you love. It is your destiny. Now go, tell them their end approaches. That I, Darth Teridonis, The Eternal Emperor is coming." And with that he withdrew from Ahsoka and threw her back to her body.

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

She woke up not in the garden but in a bed, she had no idea how she got here. She looked around but the room was dark, and her head was pounding as if she had run into a wall. "Master?" She said weakly and hoarsely. 'How long have I been out?' She thought herself. "Master are you there?" She asked again, getting her voice back slowly. Her body was sore and stiff as if she hadn't moved for hours. "Ahsoka?" The lights suddenly came on revealing her master. He was scruffy looking, his hair was completely dis-shelved and he had bags under his eyes. She also noticed that she was hooked up to a heartbeat monitor, beeping away with the indication that she's alive. That alone scared her and made her wonder. But before she could ask; her master interrupted. "Ahsoka, oh thank the force your awake, you had me scared to death." He had run over to her and pulled her into a crushing hug that threatened to never be released. Now Ahsoka was really starting to wonder just how long she was out of it. "Master, can't breathe," she squeaked through his tight embrace. He released her with a chuckle and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How long was I out?" His eyes saddened when asked that, 'oh boy, I got a bad feeling about this.'

"Snips, I don't know how to tell you this but…you've been asleep for thirteen days." Ahsoka's mind blanked and her mouth hung open. She blinked several times; she could barely comprehend what he just said, "Thir-thirteen days." She said in barely a whisper. It was so mind boggling, how could she have been asleep for 13 days? She was just sitting in the gardens meditating with her master. And then it suddenly flooded back to her.

The pain; the anger; the pure fear, all of it had collided into her like a tsunami. The voice and the vision, it all nearly made her faint, but she held tight to consciousness and began to cry instead. "Oh god master, it was horrible, he tried to seduce me, he tried to change me. He scared me so bad, the fear I felt." She began to really lose it, she cried harder than she ever had. Anakin had no idea what she was talking about, and he had never seen her break down like this, the only thing he knew to do was hold her while she let loose.

It took several standard minutes before she finally stopped crying, and Anakin decided now would be a good time to try and figure out what happened. "Ahsoka, can you try and tell me what happened, I tried to wake you from your meditation after about 2 hours but you wouldn't budge, I had to call master Yoda to try and wake you, but when he tried he said you were "one with the force." Ahsoka lifted her head from her hands and dried her tears and tried stifled her sobs. With a deep breath she began recounting all that had happened, though it was through choked sobs that she couldn't hold back.

She recounted everything, every moment from when she started meditated, to her expanding her consciences over the planet. She told him about her being dragged through the galaxy, feeling the war and all its effects on the lives of people. her voice hitched with slight fear when she talked about her momentary solitude in Dark Space. But it was her telling her master about her encounter with Darth Teridonis that made her start crying all over again. But she trudged on and she told him about the vision she had and of "him" trying to bring her to the dark side.

Anakin took hold of Ahsoka again while she cried once more. He used the time to absorb the information she had just laid on him. If what she said was true, then this Sith Lord, this Darth Teridonis, would be the single greatest threat the republic has ever faced. He would need to inform the council immediately about this. 'But Ahsoka wouldn't be ready for something like that for some time'. Almost as if she were reading his thoughts she spoke up "Go ahead master, you can tell them without me there, you're a big boy after all." Anakin smiled at this, 'well at least she hasn't lost her sense of humor.' "Alright snips, you stay here and get some rest, I'll go inform the council about all this." Ahsoka nodded, "Maybe I'll do some meditating, hehe". Anakin laughed a little at that, "Maybe not too much meditating, we don't need you falling into another coma." With that he stepped out of the room and headed towards the council chambers.

Ahsoka laid there for a few minutes, trying to relax but the residual fear from her encounter with Darth Teridonis still ebbed throughout her. So she decided to meditate, but to keep herself as far from merging with the force as she could. It was hard at first, but by reciting the code she able to drift into the force, while keeping a hold on her body.

"There is no emotion, there is only peace."

'_Peace is a lie, there is only passion_.' A whisper in the back of her mind said.

'Who said that? I must be really out of it.' She thought to herself. But she ignored and carried on.

"There is no ignorance, only knowledge."

'_Through passion I gain strength._'

It was louder this time, and Ahsoka knew something was wrong, 'why am I hearing this voice? I'm going bonkers, no just calm down Ahsoka, breathe, let the force flow through you.'

"There is no passion, there is serenity."

'_Through strength I gain power_.'

'Wait, I know that voice, no, no, no, get out of my head!'

"There is no chaos, there is harmony" she said through clenched teeth.

'_Through power I gain victory_' the voice of the dark lord spoke into her mind.

'Stop it, these are not my thoughts, I am a Jedi!'

"There is no death, there is the force!" She practically yelled in her raspy voice.

'_Through victory my chains are broken_!' The dark lord bellowed, the words echoing throughout her body. She wanted to ignore it but the words felt so right, the words fit in her soul in ways the Jedi code never did. 'But I'm a Jedi, this is my life, but why am I feeling so "Alive" with these words.' She struggled with her thoughts, an emotional tug of war going on in her heart and mind, she wanted so bad to give in to the voice and those dark and tempting words, she felt darkness wrapping itself around her. But then something shone through the dark that swathed itself upon her, she didn't know what the source of the light was until she took hold and felt it. It was her masters happiness, it was radiating from him like heat from a star.

The darkness was cast from her and she felt a small amount of relief. But then she heard "His" voice once more, not in her mind but in the deepest crevice of her heart. "_There is no Light that can defeat Darkness." _Those words drawled throughout her body. But eventually she cast away the dark with every last bit of her strength and finally returned to the Peace of the code she had known all her life. She felt whole when with a deep breath she said,

"Through victory, my chains are broken."

"The force shall free me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fun times are ahead, your reviews on me doing horrible or fantastic help me to know if I'm doing horrible or fantastic.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars, Disney does.**

Meeting The Dark: Chapter 2

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

Anakin POV

It was late at night as Anakin made his to the council chambers. "Hopefully they're still in session, they need to know about Ahsoka." The thought of his Padawan made him frown; he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened to her. After all he was the one that told her to start meditating. But he also felt anger towards this Sith, this Darth Teridonis, '_How dare he,'_Anakin thought_, 'If I ever meet him I swear I'll make him pay for what he did to Ahsoka.'_

Stepping into the turbolift that would take him up to the council chambers he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window, he looked scruffy and a little ragged. "Kriff, I look like I just went three rounds with a rancor." He said trying to straighten out his robes, _'I probably smell like one too_.' It had been 4 days since he had a shower, he just couldn't leave Ahsoka while she was out of it.

The turbolift finally came to a stop and with quick swoosh of the doors Anakin strolled through the small waiting room. Before entering the main room where the council would be seated he tried to fix his appearance the best he could. With a final check over himself he activated the door and walked in, the council must have been in the middle of something important because the all gave him a look of annoyance. Except from Obi Wan and Master Yoda, Yoda only shook his head and Obi Wan sighed running his hand down his face.

Sensing their displeasure at being interrupted he spoke up, "Forgive me masters, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I've come with urgent news..." At that Master Yoda interrupted him, "Come to tell us, awoken your Padawan has." It was more a statement than a question.

Anakin nodded with minor shock, "Yes master, but how did you know?" The old little Jedi smiled slightly, "Watching her through the force I have, knew when she awoke I did." Anakin wasn't really surprised; the old Master had a connection to the force that was practically unrivaled. Master Plo Koon began to speak, "And how is Ahsoka? Did she say anything about what happened?"

Anakin nodded, "She's okay. And yes master, she did, in fact that's why I'm here. And it's not good."

Anakin recounted the events that Ahsoka had told him, from her first starting to meditate, to her being pulled out to dark space by the force. "And this master is where it starts to get, well, troubling. She found something out there, well it really found her." Master Mace Windu raised an eye brow and asked, "And just what is IT?" Anakin continued on, telling them all about the voice and it being a Sith Lord, it trying to corrupt Ahsoka and, most importantly, the vision she had and the threat, more like promise, of war.

The council was silent for a moment, trying to process all Anakin had told them. He understood how they felt, he almost asked Ahsoka if she were making it up if it weren't for the pure genuine fear in her voice and eyes when she told him. He looked around at the council and saw multiple expressions at had been said. Shaak Ti had a scowl on her face, Mace Windu seemed to be in deep thought, Obi Wan was stroking his beard in contemplation, and Plo Koon, well he couldn't tell, the Kel Dor's face completely unreadable through the antiox mask. Anakin frowned slightly, _'I hope I never have to wear a breathing mask, I couldn't deal with the muffled breathing.'_

Master Yoda had the most troubled look of the masters. It was Master Ki-Adi-Mundi who broke the silence in the room, "How do we know this is true?" Everyone in the room turned and looked at him with inquisitive looks, Anakin however got a little angry at this and shot at him, "You think she would lie? You didn't see her when she woke up, she was absolutely terrified! And yet you think she might be lying?!" Ki-Adi-Mundi's brow furrowed in annoyance, "Check your tone Knight Skywalker. I never said she was lying, I am only saying, should we believe the word of a young girl having just awoken from a Force Coma? She could be delirious for all we know."

Anakin only glared at him, '_Damn cone head._' He was about to retort when Obi Wan decided to step in, "Anakin he does make a valid point. While I believe in Ahsoka completely, she has been out cold for the past thirteen days. She hasn't drank or eaten in that time, she could be delirious." Anakin conceded after Obi Wans reasoning, he looked back to Ki-Adi-Mundi and with a bow of his head he said, "I apologize for my outburst master." Mundi sighed and nodded his head back to him in acknowledgment.

Yoda took this break in conversation to speak, "Perhaps from Skywalker hearing this, we should not." Master Shaak Ti was the first to speak, "Are you proposing we have Ahsoka tell us herself?" Anakin's irritation grew at this proposal, _'Is my word not good enough for you?_' "I'm sorry masters but she won't be able to speak with you for some time, she's going to need several days to fully recover."

Everyone nodded in acceptance. Mace Windu stood up and said, "Then it is decided, once the Padawan Ahsoka has recovered we hold a meeting and she will report to us herself. Council dismissed."

And with that the room emptied of its occupants, Anakin was about to follow suit when Yoda spoke up, "A word with you, I would have young Skywalker." Anakin grimaced, whenever the old Jedi wanted to talk with him alone it usually wasn't good. Anakin turned around and said while bowing slightly, "Of course master." He walked over to the chair next to Yoda and took a seat. Yoda sighed, "Anger I sense in you young skywalker. For Master Mundi or for something else?"

Anakin took a moment to breathe before answering, "My anger master comes from this Sith trying to turn my Padawan and threatening us with war."

Yoda made a quick nod, "Understandable that is, but your emotions, control over them you must have. A troubling time this. Around every corner the Dark Side is, vigilant we all must be. Chosen your Padawan was to bring us this warning," Anakin eyes went wide at this and was about to comment until Yoda cut him off. "Believe in her I do, as do the others sure I am. But careful we must be, still at war we are until Dooku and Grievous have been defeated."

"And we still have to find the Sith Lord we've been hunting for, they might be connected to this Teridonis." Anakin mentioned, "Master, if war comes and if it's going to be as bad as Ahsoka says, then we have to double our war effort and start building for the next fight." Yoda breathed and closed his eyes, "So eager for conflict are you?"

Anakin was quick to calm himself of his excitedness, "No master, I am only saying that we won't be ready for the next war if we don't start preparing now." Yoda opened his eyes and looked to Anakin. Anakin looked at his eyes, they were sad and tired. Yoda sighed, "Share with the chancellor then we will, once Ahsoka reports to us, to him we will go. Prepare for this "Emperor" we will. Now, late it has become, go and rest."

Anakin stood and with bow he said farewell to the old Jedi. Walking back into the turbolift he stretched and popped his neck. '_It's been a long, long night. I need a shower and to lay in bed with my wife for the first time in days._' Stepping out of the turbolift he headed for the Temple hangars where he'd get into his personal fighter and head to 500 Republica, to home, to his wife, "To Padmé."

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka laid in her bed, she had gotten up earlier and made her way to her and her masters Apartment in the Jedi Temple's Living Area. She just didn't feel right sitting in the cold and sterile med room she had been put in. It was just too "Clean". As she laid there she thought back to all that had happened, she was still shaken up from her encounter with Darth Teridonis. His threat of war echoing in her head _'My wait is ending; I am coming, tell them, tell them their deaths are coming_.' She shook her head trying to make the echo of his voice go away.

"Why me?" She asked to no one. A yawn escaped, even after being in a practical coma for thirteen days, she was exhausted. She sat up and used all the energy she had left to strip her clothes off and bring the light sheet over her. It didn't take long for sleep to steal her away, but her sleep wouldn't grant her the bliss she was hoping for.

Her dreams would be haunted with images of death, fighting, a world of fire where blue would clash with blue. And a man in a black suit and a skull like mask, whose mechanical breathing filled her with fear. All the while a small but powerful voice whispered to her in the back of her mind, '_This is your fate if you deny me.'_

"NOOO!" She screamed as she jolted bolt right up. She was panting and drenched in sweat from head to toe. She put her face in her hands and just tried to breathe for a few moments. "It was just a bad dream, just a bad very vivid and horrible dream." It was then her stomach rumbled jolting her from her shock. She looked down at her stomach, "Oh right, thirteen days without food, maybe some food will make these dreams go away."

She got up and made her way to the small kitchenette to try and find something to quell her hunger. She headed straight for the fridge and grabbed the first slab of raw meat she could find and tearing into it hungrily, "mmmmmhmmmm, thus is sro grood." She moaned with a mouthful of food. She ate three more pieces of meat before finally feeling full for the first time all night.

With a very un-lady like belch she walked back into her room and flopped on the bed. Flipping over she stared at the ceiling and thought about her dream. _'This is your fate if you deny me._'

"Ugh, what does that mean? Who was that in that suit? I know it wasn't…Teridonis," she shudders at the name, "But I know I heard his voice, it's like he's haunting me, *sigh* I can't let him or these dreams get to me, I have to be strong for everyone, especially for my master." She decided she'd try and go to sleep again, so once more she pulled the sheet over her, closing her eyes and slowly but steadily falling into the void of sleep.

She stayed asleep this time, but she wished she had woken up.

_She was walking in perpetual darkness, there was nothing around. She walked and walked and walked until she came across a mirror. Ahsoka felt, drawn to it, as if it were calling her. She walked up to it and stood right in front of it, she saw her reflection but, it wasn't her, well it looked like her, but the reflection was so dark. The reflection had yellow eyes, the normally invisible veins that ran throughout her body were black and visible. She had her head tilted to the side and was smiling an eerie and crazed smile. The reflection spoke to her in a twisted and crazed voice, "It feels so good, no longer having to hold back. I can finally be the warrior, the Predator, I was meant to be. Don't you want this? To be free of obligation? To do what you want when you want how you want? To be able to strike down any enemy that opposes your power!?"_

_Ahsoka's anger piqued at the fake version of her. "No,' Ahsoka said back to the reflection, "that isn't what I want! What I do want is for you to shut up!" She got even angrier when the reflection only stood there and snickered._

_Suddenly another figure appeared behind the reflection, they were tall, at least 6'3 and wearing an all too familiar mask with three yellow lines across it that made up the visor. And in that instance her anger turned to fear. She felt her skin crawl and tingle as he spoke in that terrifyingly golden voice, "You feel it don't you little one? The darkness rushes through you like a flood. Is it not everything I promised and more my apprentice?" He said while putting his hand on the reflections shoulder. Ahsoka screamed when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she screamed even louder seeing him towering over her._

_He grabbed her by the throat with one hand, silencing her scream and lifted her up into the air. She struggled against his grip but he was to strong, all she could do was squirm and gasp for air. "Why do you fight?" His question reverberated throughout her, of course she knew why she fought, she fought for the republic, for democracy. "Why do you fight?" He asked again only angrier. "I f-fight for the rep-public." She choked out, his hand still tight around her throat._

_"Why do you fight?!" He yelled at her, tightening his iron grip further. She was barely able to breathe but somehow she answered, "I fight to save people from scum like you!" If it were possible it got darker and he got angrier, 'Why is he asking me over and over.'_

_"WHY DO YOU FIGHT!" She felt herself slipping into darkness, the air in her lungs growing old. But his question bore straight into her, and she was compelled for some reason to answer. 'Why do I fight?' So many answers flooded through her, but one stood out the most. She fought for recognition; she wanted others to know she wasn't weak and needed help all the time. That she could handle anything sent her way by herself. She wanted her master to respect her and her strength. But she could never say that, she could never confide that in someone, it was the one thing about herself that she kept the most secret, that she tried so hard to bury. For it was want for power, and Jedi aren't supposed to want for power._

_And in a show of defiance she lied and insulted him, "I fight for the republic, because it will beat you. The Jedi will break you and win, just as they always have won." He wasn't satisfied with her answer, not one bit. He threw her on the ground and put his boot to her throat._

_"WHY. DO. YOU. FIGHT!"_

_Ahsoka had had enough, she couldn't fight the pain anymore, her resolve and will was being shattered like glass. To make the pain stop and to free herself from him she spoke the words she thought she'd never speak to single soul "I fight so they will all know that I am strong and powerful!" And just like that he removed his boot from her neck and stepped back. She sat up and gasped for air, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. She felt both broken and free at the same time, she wanted to get up and attack him for having assaulted her like he did. But she was completely drained of energy, so she stared at him with growing anger. He just stood there for a moment a said in a low voice, "Then you will have what you fight for."_

And instantly she woke up, she was on the floor, the bed sheet clenched in her hands. She only laid there, sobbing, it was all becoming so much for her, the dreams, the visions, she just wanted them to stop. She hadn't even been out of a meditative coma for more than five hours and already she felt battered and beaten. But in all her sorrow and self-pity she took solace in one thing, one thing she felt both good and bad for wanting. And in a voice that was hers but wasn't at the same time she said,

"I'll have what I fight for."

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

**A/N alright now a few of you might be saying "why is Ahsoka eating raw meat? And what is the meat she's eating?" Well here's your answers. 1: she's a togruta, they are carnivores and only eat meat and can eat raw meat. 2: I don't know what meat she's eating, I looked for something lore friendly, couldn't find anything so just pretend she's eating like raw steak, or if you like she's eating space meat.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:**Well here is chapter 3, and wow did it take me a while to write this one up. I kept getting writers block like no ones business, but I digress. Here it is folks I hope you enjoy, please keep all hands and feet inside the story coaster.**

Meeting the Dark: Chapter 3

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

Ahsoka POV

It had been five days since Ahsoka's encounter with Darth Teridonis and her vision of war. Five days of recovery, five days of near solitude. And in those five days Ahsoka had experienced everything from mental breakdowns to small fits of rage to paranoidic fear. Every night she was plagued by nightmares, each one completely different, sometimes she would see images of a giant space station that looked like a small moon, a city in the clouds of a gas giant, a world made of endless swamps.

But one thing remained a constant in each dream. A man in a black suit and mechanical breathing haunted each one, and each time Ahsoka began to feel a sense of familiarity with the figure. As if she knew them. And it frightened her. And the more she dwelled on it, the more she was beginning to figure out what the voice of Teridonis meant by "This is your fate if you deny me."

Ahsoka was laying in her bed mulling over these thoughts, "Maybe, maybe I'm seeing the future, but what the kriff does that voice mean by denying him? I would die before becoming a Sith."

She the yawned and blinked several times. She was beyond exhausted, the constant nightmares giving her no rest when she slept. She could feel the bags under eyes, her body was weak and fatigued, and she could barely muster the strength to eat. She felt like she was being tortured.

She laughed then, "Ha, torture doesn't even begin to describe how I feel." She said to herself rolling over in her bed.

She had tried meditating but that brought her nothing more than frustration and more soreness. She wanted to talk to someone, to talk about her nightmares, to figure out what they meant. But she was afraid. She was afraid that if anyone knew about her nightmares and what went on in them, that they'd think she was going crazy, or worse, that she was being an irrational coward. She couldn't have anyone think that. She couldn't let a single person think that she was being weak or a coward. Not after all the hard work she'd spent trying to prove herself to everyone. The clones; The Jedi; her, her Master.

Instantly her thoughts turned to her master. She could never let him down like that. By being a weakling. 'No,' she thought to herself, 'I'll bear this burden on my own. May-maybe then he'll see just how strong I am.' A small smile appeared on her lips at the thought of her master praising her strength.

But then her mind turned to the greatest nightmare she had, the nightmare that nearly broke her.

_It was early in the morning, the sun barely in the sky. Ahsoka was in her bed, sprawled out, with the pillow on the floor and the sheet entangled with her body. She was awake, and had been for several hours. Once again she had another nightmare, this time was different from the others, this time she saw the man in the black suit on the bridge of a ship, looking out upon a huge construction of what she guessed was a space station. He was just looking out the window when suddenly he turned around and faced her._

_She was paralyzed in fear. His skull like mask and mechanical breathing froze her, even when he began walking towards her she couldn't move to run, she couldn't even scream. He stopped about 5 feet from her, and stared at her for a long minute. His breathing the only sound she could hear. He finally spoke in a deep mechanical voice, "You can save me."_

_She had no idea what he meant by that. She had no idea who he was, or how to save him. But he carried on, "You can save me." She forced her voice to work and spoke, "I don't know who or what you are, how am I supposed to save you, I don't even know what happened to you."_

_He stared at her again, seemingly contemplating what she just said. It was then he took off the helmet to his mask and slowly peeled the mask itself off. She was horrified when she saw his face. It was burned as if he had stuck his head in a furnace; his skin was pale and white as snow. But what scared her most were his eyes. His eyes were untouched by whatever inferno engulfed him in the first place; his eyes were deep blue, an all too familiar deep blue._

_He then began to speak. Though his voice was cold and emotionless, she knew it anywhere; it was a voice she had come to know perfectly. A voice that helped her push on during the most trying of times. It was the voice of someone she loved as a brother._

_It was her master's voice. It was Anakin._

_"You can save me."_

_She was in a complete and total confused shock. "H-how is this possible?" She stepped back only to trip and fall, when she looked up she saw what she tripped over. A jedi younglings body. But then she looked around and saw bodies everywhere, younglings and masters alike. A sea of bodies that belonged to Jedi, Jedi she knew._

_She felt tears streaming down her face; her chest ached like she had been hit by a droid. It was death on the grandest scale and in the center was mound of bodies and standing at the top was the man in a suit, her master._

_He was holding a woman, Ahsoka couldn't see her face but she could see the pain on her master's face._

_"Snips."_

_Ahsoka cringed at hearing her nickname from this shadow of her master. It angered her to hear it, "Do not call me that, you don't have the right!"_

_"Snips."_

_She felt enraged, more so than ever in her life, "No! Don't call me that!"_

_"Snips." He still continued. The transition from fear to anger to hatred was quick, Ahsoka lost all control then. "I. SAID. NO!" She screamed with all the hate in her body._

_"Snips."_

_She just clutched her ears and screamed, trying to block out his voice._

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

It was the feeling of hot blood rushing down her arms that brought her back to the real world. The blood was streaming from her hands; she had balled her fists so hard that her nails had dug through her skin. The nightmare of her master crushing her.

_'Master, I will do everything I can to save you, no matter what I will not let you turn into that creature.'_ She then turned her attention to the throbbing of her bleeding hands.

She simply un-curled her them and licked the wounds to make them seal up faster. She didn't care about the pain emanating through her hands. She didn't care about pain anymore, "It'll go away at some point, pain is for the weak and cowardly. I Will Not be weak or cowardly."

Ahsoka began to giggle uncontrollably as she came to a realization at what she just said, "I longer care, hehehe, I no longer care hehehe! It doesn't matter anymore! Hahahaha!" Her giggle exploded into full blown laughter. It meant nothing to her anymore, and it felt glorious to her. It was as if a thousand pounds had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt free.

Her joy turned to crazed excitement. She got up from her bed, disregarding her nightmares and the fact that she was naked and ran throughout the entire apartment laughing and bouncing. She had never felt more elated in her life, she no longer cared. Ahsoka was beginning to feel almost insane. But she didn't care. Not about a single thing. She picked up a lamp that sat on a small table threw it at the nearest wall for no reason at all.

She laughed almost maniacally as it exploded into thousands of pieces. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ahsoka was so lost in her lunacy that she didn't hear the door slid open or the footsteps that followed. She was so unfocused that she didn't notice them standing about 4 feet from her until they spoke.

"Umm, Ahsoka?"

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

Barriss POV - Five Minutes Prior

Barriss Offee strode through the halls of the Jedi Temple. She was headed for the apartment complex in the Jedi Temples living area looking for her friend, Ahsoka Tano. Barriss hadn't seen Ahsoka once since she had arrived over two weeks ago. Except for when she visited her when she was in a coma. Barriss wanted to see her straight away when she heard she awoke but couldn't find her anywhere.

And that genuinely annoyed her.

"When I find that little Togrutan I'm gonna hug her till her bones snap." She laughed at her comment, she wouldn't actually break her bones, just give her the talking to of a lifetime for making her worry so much.

Barriss actually felt a little stupid for not having gone to the apartment Ahsoka shared with her master_. 'Oh well, at least now I can talk to her about what all is going on. It's been so long since we've talked abo...'_

Her train of thought was interrupted as she walked right into what felt like a wall and fell down. Sitting up she rubbed her head, "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" A deep male voice said.

_'Oh great, I ran into somebody.'_ She opened her eyes to see a gloved hand in front of her. She grabbed it and felt herself being lifted up to her feet with little to no exertion.

Smoothing out her dress she raised her head saying, "Thank yo...," she saw who she had ran into, and it made wish it was the wall instead. "M-master Skywalker! I am so sorry for having run into you. Innumerable apologies master!" She had bowed her head in apology, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

She was caught off Guard by the chuckle that escaped his mouth and the heavy hand landing on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. "It's quite alright young one. Just watch where you're going next time, believe me you don't ever want accidentally walk into Master Windu, hehehe."

Barriss looked up at him and raised an eye brow. _'Is he really being this cool about it?'_

"Hey aren't you Ahsoka's friend? Marris right?" Barriss sighed, people always got her name mixed up with Marris Broods. "No Master Skywalker it's,"

"Please just Anakin, you're not my padawan you don't have to call me master." He interrupted.

"Anakin," she corrected herself, "My name is Barriss, Barriss Offee. And yes, I am friends with Ahsoka; in fact I was headed towards the apartment you two share to find her."

"Oh?" He asked raising an eye brow. "Well since you're headed that way would you mind giving her a message for me?"

She bowed her head quickly, "Of course Mast- Anakin." It was strange to her calling a Master by their name. He nodded to her in thanks, "When you see her tell her to meet me outside the council chambers 3 hours."

Nodding back in quick confirmation she said, "I will make sure she knows."

"Right, oh and see if you can get her out of that apartment. She's been cooed up in there for the past three days." And with that he walked off towards the hangar bay.

Barriss' mind was fluttering with questions. 'Why has she been in that room for three days? And why does the council want to see her? Could it be about the coma?' A dozen similar questions crossed her mind as she made her way to the living area.

When she finally made it to the door of the apartment she stopped before entering, she heard what sounded like laughter. Pressing her ear to the door she heard more laughter, "What the kriff is going on in there?" She mumbled to herself. When she heard something shatter she made her way quickly inside. And what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

Ahsoka was standing in the middle of the main room. Laughing; Yelling about not caring; Naked. She was completely nude.

"Umm Ahsoka?" She asked in bewilderment.

Ahsoka stood stock still and stopped laughing, she slowly turned around and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh it's just you Barriss, you scared the kriff out of me." She said putting a hand on her hip. Ahsoka was now facing her fully and Barriss saw her whole naked body. She felt her cheeks heat up and looked away, _'why, why, why, why, why are you naked?'_She thought to herself.

"Something the matter Barriss?" Ahsoka asked with mild concern.

'Is something the matter she asks.'

"Umm, Ahsoka you're umm." Barriss felt more awkward than she ever had in her life. "I'm what Barriss? Is there something on my face?" Ahsoka asked running a hand over her face to see if anything were there. It took all Barriss' self-control not to face palm herself. "No there's nothing on your face. In fact I don't know if you knew this but you're kind of umm, naked." She practically whispered the last word.

Upon hearing that Ahsoka's eyes widened and she looked down. "OH MY GOD IM NAKED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" She moved faster than lightning towards what Barriss assumed was her room. The young Mirialan held back a giggle at the reaction of her friend.

"Well I didn't quite know how to break it to you. You just seemed so happy in the nude." Barriss drawled in sarcastic humor. Ahsoka mumbled some that Barriss couldn't hear, but her attention was drawn to the shattered remains of a lamp by the wall.

She strode over to the pile and picked up a piece of it, looking at it in her hands, wondering why Ahsoka would throw a lamp. Barriss nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something tap her on the shoulder, she spun around in less than a second only to see Ahsoka, fully dressed this time, "Why so jumpy freckles?" Ahsoka giggled at her little pun.

Barriss just glared at her, she hated that nickname with a passion. But when she was about to say something about it, she remembered the piece of ceramic in her hand and the remains of a lamp next to her.

"So did you get into an argument with the lamp?" Barriss said pointing to the pile next to her. Ahsoka laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "I uhh tripped and knocked it over? Hehe." Barriss let her face to slack and gave her the most disbelieving look imaginable.

Ahsoka grinned sheepishly before sighing in defeat, "Fiiine, I kind of threw it at the wall."

Barriss raised her eyebrow holding her expression, "And why, pray tell, did you throw the lamp?" _'I mean really, who throws a lamp for no reason.'_

"No reason really, just felt like the thing to do." Ahsoka replied earnestly.

Barriss sighed, _'Never mind.'_ She pinched the bridge between her eyes and tried to comprehend the anomaly that is Ahsoka Tano.

Ahsoka cocked her head to the side then and asked, "Hey, why are you here anyways? As you can clearly see, I was exactly expecting guests."

It was then recognition hit Barriss, "Oh right, well I "was" coming over to talk to you; I haven't seen you in over two weeks after all. And to ask you if you're alright after what, you know, happened." Ahsoka crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders, drawing herself in. _'Something's bothering her.'_ Barriss thought to herself as Ahsoka began to speak, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired you know? Other than a little restlessness I'm golden."

Barriss noticed Ahsoka cringe at the word golden. 'Why would that have an effect on her?' She looked at her Togrutan friend and asked, "You sure 'soka? You seem a bit bothered."

"I said I'm fine!" Ahsoka snapped back at her, it was very much unlike the normal upbeat Ahsoka that Barriss knew.

"I'm just worried about you Ahsoka; you're my friend after all." Barriss said to Ahsoka with concern while placing a hand her shoulder.

Ahsoka jerked away from Barriss, the temperature in the room seemed to drop slightly, "Well don't, I can take care of myself. Do you have a real reason to be here or can you just leave already?"

The Mirialan Jedi was hurt by that, she and Ahsoka had been friends for a long time now and she never acted this way to her. It also upset her greatly. 'How can she be so, so cold?' She clenched her fists and decided it would be best to leave before things got out of hand.

"Well if you're going to be like that, then I suppose I will take my leave." She said passing Ahsoka who gave her a near death glare. "Oh and Anakin asked me to tell you that he wants you to meet him outside the councils chambers in 3 hours."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Is that it?"

"Yes." Barriss said in monotone.

"Then leave."

And Barriss did just that, she was hoping she would have been able to talk to Ahsoka but seeing how she was acting she guessed she wouldn't get the chance anytime soon.

As the door closed behind she barely heard Ahsoka through the door.

"I don't care anymore."

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

**A/N: No actual lamps were harmed in the writing of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we are again, another day, another chapter, I made it a point to make this one a little bit longer than the others. So have fun and remember, reviews tell me if im doing horrible or excellent. Your feedback, unlike at most places, is very appreciated here.**

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

Meeting the Dark: Chapter 4

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka practically sprinted through the Grand Halls of the Jedi Temple. She was trying to make her way to the Turbo-lift that would take her up to the council chambers where she was to meet her master. But two things happened that caused her current panic filled run. One: the Living Area where the apartments are kept is roughly a fifteen minute walk away from the Council Chamber. And two: She woke up five minutes before she was to meet her master.

Ahsoka cursed as she rounded a corner and ran into a cleaning droid, "Kriffing Kriff, watch where you're going." She grumbled to the droid. It responded with beeps and boops and a quick jet of soapy water to ahsoka's face, before it rolled off in the other direction in an angry fashion. She blinked several times, trying to get the soap out of her eyes. She mumbled that the next time she saw that droid she was going to dismantle it.

Standing up she ran her hands over her face in an attempt to dry herself, when she realized why she had ran into the droid in the first place. And as if the entire scene had never happened she resumed her breakneck pace in earnest. As she ran she began to come across other Jedi, all of which told her to slow down or watch out in a rather grumpy tone. But as it was she didn't overly care, she had next to time to get to the council on time. She didn't want a repeat of last time she was late to a council meeting. She shuddered at the thought of Master Windu's irritated glare.

She noticed that she close to the main tower turbo-lift, but she also noticed the six story tall staircase leading down to it was coming up. She didn't have the time or the patience to walk the steps so with an extra burst of speed she made a show of jumping over the balcony and twirling in the air for several seconds, before landing with force softened thud. She had a smirk on her face when she stood and she less than several feet away from the lift.

And with a slight strut she walked into the lift, noticing the gaping expressions of several other young padawans that she knew were around her age. When the door closed behind her and she pressed the button to begin her travel up, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was close; I thought I was never going to make it." She thanked whatever Gods were out there that she woke up before it was too late. But then she remembered why she had fallen asleep in the first place. "Barriss." She said to herself.

The amount of relief and joy she had felt just before Barriss had arrived, coupled with the spout of anger caused by Barriss' prying had left ahsoka's already fatigued body even more tired. So when Barriss had left Ahsoka had stepped over to the couch, intending to sit and maybe read, had fallen face first into the cushioned surface and fell asleep in an instant. But unlike every other time she had tried to sleep there were no nightmares, nothing. Not even the slightest hint of antagonizing from her dreams. And it gave her mind and body wealth of rest that she had not felt in days.

She was still tired beyond belief though, but she now she could manage herself and not feel like a nervous wreck. As she stood there in the turbo-lift, roughly half way to the top; her thoughts drifted to a certain Mirialan Jedi. Looking back Ahsoka felt a bit bad for having snapped at Barriss the way she had. But she felt that some of the blame belonged to the Mirialan as well. "If she had just dropped the subject when I said too then none of that would have ever happened. I should probably apologize to her though." But then a hint of anger poked at her thoughts concerning the Mirialan. And she realized it was all Barriss' fault. "She was prying and I didn't feel like talking about it!" she half shouted. "Why couldn't she had just shut up!" anger that wasn't there before rushed to her, it was like a predator, hiding and waiting for the perfect moment to attack. And Ahsoka was set firmly within its jaws.

She didn't know why she was angry but she did know that it felt… good. Her fatigue had vanished and any thoughts of forgiveness crushed under a building rage. She slammed her fist into the wall of the lift as she thought back to Barriss barging into her room and seeing her naked. She felt her finger nails dig into her hands; sliding into the barely healed wounds from earlier. "How dare she just pop into my room like that and begin bombarding me with questions and false sympathy!"

Now she was really yelling, her thoughts having formed a tunnel that she could only see rage through. She felt the force swirling around her; it was building and building in strength. It was if it was being funneled to her, the anger, and the rage. It was almost palpable. She was so lost that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the window of the turbo-lift crack. And in a moment's notice the storm of anger that surrounded her dissipated into nothingness. She felt light headed when all of her weariness returned full force; she had put a hand to the wall and shook her head to regain her bearings.

"What in the kriff was that? I, I've never felt anything like that before. It… it was so, Exhilarating." Ahsoka felt what she could only describe as a fire within her when she lost control just then. And it was fire she wanted to feel again, she wanted it to become a raging inferno within her once more. But then a nagging voice in the back of her head said that what she was feeling and thinking was wrong. That it wasn't the Jedi way. She silently agreed with the voice but she still harbored a small want for that flame.

She couldn't even begin to understand why the Jedi would ever want to stay away from what she just felt. It was power incarnate, and it was the single most glorious feeling she had ever felt. But it wasn't her own voice nagging at her this time, but her masters. An almost distant memory_, 'Ahsoka, lesson one is to always avoid anger. Anger leads to losing focus and becoming reckless and stupid,' he said gesturing with his cybernetic arm. 'The first lesson I ever learned, that I didn't pay attention to but wish I had, was a lesson from master Yoda, he said to me when I just little kid, "Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, Hate leads to the Dark Side." _

She had understood that lesson perfectly that day. The memory filled her with a sort of light when she focused on it, and she used that minuet light to shine through the dark that enveloping her. "I will rid myself of this darkness. I will not fall into my own self desires. I am Jedi." And with a deep breath she cast away any and all emotions she could, to try and get away from the darkness of her own heart. She stood straight and tall as she finally stepped out of the lift, it having just finally made its stop. She felt better, still tired and emotionally drained, but better nonetheless.

She was just about to the doors that would open up into the Council Chamber, when she heard the smallest and quietest voice speak, not from around her. But from within her. 'There is no light, which can defeat darkness.' And the ever so small light that she had used but a moment ago to shine through the dark and been engulfed and disappeared completely. And darkness returned and swirled around her heart. But not completely. Rays of light cast in between the dark; lending her some hope against the seemingly unstoppable plague; which surrounded her heart. Her head drooped with all the emotions she was feeling in just a few moments, she decided though; that she'd push on, ignore the darkness until she could deal with it. She had to be strong after all.

One last breath and she stepped through the imposing doors and into the Council Chambers.

She was greeted by not one, not two, not even three. But a grand total of nine of the Jedi Masters gave her a look of annoyance and impatience. She sighed inwardly, 'Yep, I knew I'd be late.' Even her master gave her an exasperated look. She stepped forward and bowed slowly, "I apologize greatly masters if I am late. I had every intention of making it here on time, but, well, there were umm complications?" She asked a sheepishly.

And almost as if they had practiced, they all sighed and shook their head at the same moment. She could have sworn she saw Master Obi-Wan hide a snicker, to which her master sent a glare to out the corner of his eye. She joined her master's side in the middle of the room as he whispered to her, "Where have you been? Your ten minutes late." Her shoulders slumped as she replied, "Sorry master, but as I said, there were, complications." And with that she turned her gaze to the old Jedi Masters surrounding her. Ready to talk about whatever it is they want to talk to her about.

It was Master Windu who spoke first, "Now that you have arrived we can get this meeting underway. Padawan Ahsoka, do you know why you are here?" he stared at her lamely with the question. She fought the incredible urge to roll her eyes at him. 'Of course I don't know what this about. I've been in my room the past couple days being tormented baldy.' So with the strength of a thousand rancor, she replied without any sarcasm. "No Master I do not."

Master Yoda was the next to speak, "Here you are, to tell us what happened in the gardens." His voice was neutral but it was accented with both curiosity and concern. 'Oh how fantastic. The one thing I don't want to talk about.' She was slightly confused though as to why they were asking her, it was to her knowledge that Anakin, her master; had already told them what had happened to her. She didn't feel like retelling the tale once more, she didn't want the memories to become more vivid than they already are.

She let her head fall so that she was staring at the ground. The very idea of talking about "that" depressed her greatly, and sent a shard of fear into her heart. But the voice of a certain Kel Dor master brought her head back up, "Young one, we understand that the experience must have been hard for you,"

'You have no idea.' She thought to herself.

"But we must know what happened to you, so that we can plot a course of action. We've already been told your story by your master here. But we need to hear this from you, you were the one who lived, and thus you are the one that needs to tell us."

Ahsoka felt a small smile tug at the ends of her lips, the old Jedi's words soothing. 'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell them from my point of view. It does make a lot of sense in any case.' She breathed for a moment, steeling herself for what was to come, for she knew that she was going to have a hard time with this. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the face of her master who was giving her a reassuring smile. That smile was enough for her.

She straightened herself and focused on master Yoda, "Of course masters. Where would you like for me to begin?"

Master Windu spoke first, "From the beginning if you will, tell us everything."

She nodded her head and began to retell her story.

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

Yoda POV

Old green Jedi leaned forward and perked his ears as Ahsoka began telling her story. "Well it all started when me and master went to the gardens to meditate. I went to the far back corner where the grass is tallest and I began meditating. At first it was slow going, but then I started repeating the Jedi Code, to try and lose myself to the force." The old Jedi nodded with a ghost of a smile, he appreciated that his lessons didn't go un-used.

"And it was working," she said. "Almost a little too well; because I soon felt myself slipping further into the force. My conscience expanded over the entire temple and eventually over the entire planet itself. It was, beautiful." Yoda felt a sense of pride for the young padawan, 'So young she is, yet able to do that which even masters are unable to perform.' He thought to himself. It was incredibly impressive that she was able to connect with the force in such a way that she was able to expand herself so far.

Ahsoka continued to speak, but with a slight glaze in her eyes that the old Jedi was barely able to catch. "I continued to speak the code, each line burying me deeper in the force. Eventually I felt something else in the force, I felt and saw a presence in the force that dwarfed all others." At this Obi-Wan, who had been silent for the most part, had decided to speak up. He leaned forward and propped himself on his knees. Even Yoda paid slightly more attention. "And what was this presence Ahsoka?" The bearded Jedi asked with curiosity. Ahsoka grew slightly nervous and cut her eyes at her master a few times before answering.

"Well, it was… it was my master's presence. It was like he was giant star shining in the force." At that Yoda sat back and hummed in contemplation. The old Master Jedi looked around the room and observed the reactions of his fellow council members. Obi-Wan had sat back with a ghost of a smirk on his face and a glint of success in his eyes. Mace Windu's brow furrowed and his body tensed almost in agitation. He seemed to be fighting back a sigh. Many of the others held blank faces but Yoda could sense their feelings through the force. Most of them feeling surprise mixed with uncertainty, many of them still didn't believe Anakin to be the chosen one of prophecy. But he felt disbelief from more than a few.

His observations were cut short by Anakin suddenly speaking. "Pfft, don't be ridiculous Ahsoka, I'm strong in the force but I'm not that strong." Ahsoka looked up at him and replied in a defensive tone, "Master I know what I saw and felt, and what I saw and felt was you. You are like an ocean of power master, it was like looking at the force itself." At this several of the other masters that had kept their silence thus far had started talking; The first being Master Shaak-Ti. "Ha, now do you see Mace? He is the one. Obi-Wan has been right all along."

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi sat forward and began arguing the topic. "Now who's being ridiculous? There is no proof showing that he is the one. The description of power from an inexperienced padawan who merged with the force without any preparation is hardly evidence enough." And the many masters began arguing back and forth across the room, Yoda however, along with Obi-Wan, kept his silence. He looked upon the young padawan that was supposed to be the center of discussion and saw nothing but confusion on her face. But the look on Anakin's face read only frustration and exasperation. It wasn't the first time the various council members broke into arguments concerning him being The Chosen One of The Prophecy.

A moment of arguing later had Mace Windu at the end of his patience. "Enough!" he practically yelled. The arguing council members stopped talking and looked at him in forced silence. "This meeting is not for the discussion of the legitimacy of The Prophecy or it's Chosen One. That discussion is for another time, and when there are less ears to hear it." He said the last part while staring down Ahsoka. The council members mumbled in agreement. Ahsoka now had everyone's eyes back on her and Yoda saw the uneasiness written on her face. She looked to him and he smiled to her to try and reassure her.

"Continue please, if you will." He said, hoping to hear the rest of her story without any interruption. She nodded quickly to him and continued. "Well once I found that power radiating from master, I sort of attached myself to it. Let it flow into me and it gave me the ultimate boost. When I connected to his strength and finished the last line of the code; I was fully merged with the force. I felt everything on the planet, every single life. But I soon felt myself being pulled by the force; it was pulling me through the very galaxy itself. And it was dreadful, I felt so much death and pain and anguish. I felt War."

Yoda closed his eyes and nodded, he knew exactly what she was talking about, he too has felt the destruction and wounds caused by this war. It saddened him to see this galaxy torn apart in such a way; it was once peaceful and beautiful. And the truly saddening thing for him was that it was all instigated and controlled by a Sith Lord. 'Much like this war, the next shall be. Started and kept alive by darkness.' He thought to himself. He reopened his eyes and returned his focus to Ahsoka. She had just started talking about being in void of Dark Space.

"I was just, floating I guess, there for so long, I honestly lost any and all sense of time while I was there. It was horrible; I felt loneliness like you can't even believe. I felt like I was going crazy I had been there so long. At one point I… I lost control and just "screamed". It was then that I finally felt something; it was just a small disturbance at first. But it started growing, and growing, and eventually it was the only thing I could feel, and it was so… Dark."

'Ah, come to Teridonis at last we have.' The old Jedi thought to himself, he was more than curious about Ahsoka's personal experience with the Dark Lord.

"I was so, afraid," she said with a look shame. "It was so dark and so powerful, it, it swallowed me up with fear. And I guess it felt my fear because it started to laugh at me. It laughed in such a cruel voice; I questioned the very act feasible with just how evil it felt. It eventually started talking to me, I don't know how but it, he I mean, forced his way into my mind. He sounded so old, and so cold. He asked me if I was afraid."

"And what did you say?" Mace Windu asked, Yoda was almost certain he heard concern in the usually stoic and disgruntled Jedi master. He was not surprised though, Ahsoka was practically trembling as she spoke this part.

"I told him I wasn't afraid of him. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of admitting to being afraid. But he just seemed amused by it, he laughed again and stared taunting me and, and, and he tried to seduce to the dark side." She had to force those last words out, and it brought a look of sadness to every member of the Jedi Council. But before any of them could say something to the young togruta, she began speaking in earnest.

"Dug his way deeper into my head, trying to say that I was filled with darkness, he tried tempting me but I resisted! I wasn't going to be turned, no not by him, not by anyone!" She half yelling, and Yoda felt something through the force, something dark was emanating from Ahsoka, but only just barely. But before he could investigate further by focusing on it, the others started talking again.

"Ahsoka calm down, it's okay, there's no need to get so worked up." Anakin had said to her, trying to comfort and calm her. Yoda noticed, with an almost broken heart, the single tear that rolled down Ahsoka's cheek when she looked up at her master. He surveyed the council again and their already saddened faces deepened with remorse at the sight of it. But to everyone's surprise the young Padawan simply kept going. "He was so enraged when I refused him, I could _Taste_ his anger. He told me I was a fool to deny him, that he was the single greatest sith lord to have ever lived, and that he had even beaten mortality. He said he going to destroy everything I knew and loved." She starting to truly cry now, the tears were rolling down her cheeks like rivers.

"He said he would bring a war the likes of which have never been seen, that he would lead an extermination of The Republic, and, and *sobs*, and that he would "Forge a Holocaust for the Jedi." She had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking down at the ground; Anakin had his hand on her shoulder, his face a mixture of sadness and anger. Yoda was just about to call for the meeting to end, so that Ahsoka could stop and recover, he had heard enough and so did the other Council members, if they didn't believe her now than they were being blind. But Ahsoka stopped that from happening by speaking up one last time.

"And there's one last thing." Her voice filled with sadness and grief, "Just before I was sent back to my body; I had a vision." Yoda decided that he was to be the one to speak this time, he had been quiet most of the meeting, now was the time to speak. "See in this vision, what did you?" he asked, standing from his seat and walking over to traumatized padawan, grimer stick in hand. She looked down at him with red eyes and answered. "I saw War. I saw hundreds of thousands of Starships. I saw men and women, and children screaming out in agony. I saw The Temple burning and Corusant falling in on itself. Dozens of worlds were burning and in the middle of the flames, I saw… Him."

With that Yoda nodded and said, "Outside, go you may. Recover and calm you can, while discuss this we will. Call you when finished we will." Ahsoka nodded back to him, and walked out into the adjacent room with her master right behind her. Yoda watched as the doors slid closed and he turned to face the council. They all bore expressions of anxiety, worry and sadness. The old green Jedi straightened himself with a huff and tapped his walking stick on the floor to gather their attentions. "Another war coming, there is. No time have we to worry and wonder on what has been said. Sad it is that we must continue to fight. Sadder it will be if too long we wait. This new enemy, prepare for the inevitable we must. This Sith Lord, This Eternal Emperor, attack us and wage war upon us he will. To the Supreme Chancellor I will go, accompany me Anakin and Ahsoka will, to tell and warn of this new threat."

No one argued with what he said, they all simply nodded and a few said, "of course." Mace Windu called for the meeting to end and that several of the Masters meet him in the war room for details on what planet they would be going to next. Master Yoda however only stood there as the council filed out of the chamber, he was deep in thought as Mace Windu stopped next to him. Bending down he spoke to the old green master. "Are we ready for something like this? We are still at war with the Confederacy and we still have yet to locate the Sith Lord Sidious."

Yoda looked at him with tired old eyes, "Ready we will not be. Fight back we must though. Many trials ahead of us I fear there are." And with that he turned and left the council chamber and told Anakin and Ahsoka that they would be accompanying him to the Supreme chancellor. But as they made their way to the hangars, he couldn't help but feel that they were being watched by something, or someone.

**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**MTD**

**A/N: PLOT PROGRESSION AND EERIE WARNINGS!**


End file.
